


Hunger

by EnRaa



Category: Transformers: Beast Wars
Genre: Cannibalism, M/M, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-04
Updated: 2017-09-04
Packaged: 2018-12-23 20:19:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 571
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11997219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EnRaa/pseuds/EnRaa
Summary: Depth Charge finally gives in and tries something Rampage has been urging him to do for a while. He didn't think he'd enjoy it that much...





	Hunger

**Author's Note:**

> Just a quick little snippet I finally decided to post. Hope you enjoy!

He'd initially been very...apprehensive.

Sparks were the embodiment of life, memories, experiences... It was the very essence of every Cybertronian – It was what made them an individual. Every spark was unique in its make up, just as every mech and femme were distinctly different from one another. Energy pulsed from every spark, giving life to the protoform and awareness to the processor.

Depth Charge could feel his own spark pounding in its chamber, while the tingles of the corona being pressed to his lip plates sent currents of energy pounding through his circuitry and excitement bubbling in his frame.

“Open up...”

Warm fingers cupped his face and gently dipped his helm back, and then the digits were ghosting over his lip plates and dipping inside, pressing deep into his mouth and dragging over his glossa, reminding him of a spike if it were heavier, hotter. Much heavier if it were his lover's.

Obediently, the Maximal opened his mouth, feeling those fingers ease out. For a moment, he felt let down – weighted and tasting of the energon collected off of Depth Charge's own servos, the digits were an arousing addition to this whole experience.

“Now, now, my sweet... Be patient...” Rampage purred, making the manta groan, a louder noise than he'd first anticipated with his mouth open.

“You've tasted energon... But even when processed differently, filtered through the systems of a living mech, it tastes just the same as raw...”

The tingle became more prominent, but the small orb of energy was too far yet for Depth Charge to taste, hovering just out of his reach. A tease.

“But a spark... That is something I know you can appreciate, dear friend. I want you to taste this mech; Taste his life. What he felt before you tore into him and ripped him apart...”

Flashes of his deed surged through his processor, and he could still feel the tingle of draining life in his servos... The look of fear in the optics of his prey as he pulled his spark casing from its confines within the armored chest cavity.

“I want...to taste it.” He whispered, a plea. It felt like some divine reward for his efforts; He stalked his prey, hunted it, harvested a piece of it, and then enjoy the fruits of his efforts with his beloved. It felt natural, albeit in a carnal way...

Perhaps the byproduct of their beast modes.

Depth Charge's glossa peaked from his mouth, and the spark was dipped down just enough for him to get a small taste before it was eased back again.

Bitterness. Very bitter. He'd almost say angry, if he had to give it a name. He felt like he could sense their entire being from just that one taste – like he knew them.

A rumble of satisfaction drew his attention to his lover just in time to watch Rampage take a bite of the small ball of life. He could see the way the crab's body shuddered as the energy of another ran through his body, hear him laugh maliciously as he felt the mech's pain and suffering on his glossa.

It made him want more...

“Rampage...” His voice was weak, heavy with need. No doubt the crab was enjoying teasing him like this.

“Yes, my sweet?”

“I... I need more..”

Sadistic glee lit up the mech's green optics and he cackled happily.

“And more you will have, old friend...”

 


End file.
